breederfandomcom-20200214-history
Family Affairs
Detailed Walkthrough As soon as Sunshine Tidings Co-op is cleared, and the workbench is activated, a young man can be seen peeping into a window of one of the houses that "should" have been empty or contain only the corpses of slain foes. This young man is Mathew. When talking to Mathew, he readily confesses that he was spying on his sister, Jean, whom he has lusted after for the last two years, ever since she became a breeder. He then requests the Sole Survivor's help in wooing her affections. The Sole Survivor can either agree to help or try to convince Mathew to find another girl to pursue. Convince Mathew to Find Another Girl If the Sole Survivor tells Mathew to find a new girl, he will ask them to meet him in Diamond City. Mathew will be inside of Fallon's Basement, purchasing a suit. Afterward, he will walk outside and get a new haircut and then proceed to the Dugout Inn. Upon entering, the Sole Survivor will teleport to one of the couches and proceed to have a conversation with Mathew. Afterward, the Sole Survivor can either help Mathew seduce a woman standing by the wall or offer to finish up the night with Mathew in bed. Help Mathew Hook Up with Francesca The Sole Survivor can start the conversation with Francesca and then let Mathew take over. Francesca tells Mathew that she is a whore and then offers to fuck him on the house after he is complementary toward her. (TODO: Add details about directing Mathew to Francesca) Sleep with Mathew If the Sole Survivor chooses to finish the night with Mathew herself, she and Mathew will conclude with a conversation in which Mathew thanks her and then decides to return home. Help Mathew Seduce His Sister If the Sole Survivor agrees to help Mathew maneuver into an incestuous relationship with his sister, he will ask for help in slaying a nearby Yao Guai to impress her and then lead the Sole Survivor to a Yao Guai that is spawned for the quest objective. Since Mathew is only armed with a pipe gun and has no armor, he understandably nervous about attacking the Yao Guai. The Sole Survivor can reassure him and then help in killing the creature. Mathew will then attack the animal. Should Mathew be defeated, it is likely that the Yao Guai will then turn on the Sole Survivor. After killing the Yao Guai, Mathew will talk a bit and then collect a trophy from its corpse and, feeling like a mighty, mighty man, excitedly run back to the settlement to show it to Jean before their mother returns. Follow him, and watch his conversation with Jean. Afterward, Mathew will initiate conversation with the Sole Survivor. Mathew will be happy that Jean was impressed and then ask you to take her for a walk outside of the settlement, in the hopes that she will find an animal to fuck her and cause her to become pregnant, stating that his sister is always more aroused when pregnant. At this point, talk to Jean. Help Jean and Mathew Sleep Together Jean will be happy that her brother is in a better mood and then ask if the Sole Survivor can help her to feel better too by listening to her talk about some of her feelings. Jean will ask to go for a walk so that she can talk to the Sole Survivor. Regardless of the choices made before, Jean will insist on getting help from the Sole Survivor to sleep with her brother. When her request is agreed to, Jean will begin walking toward the north end of the settlement. It may be best to save before Jean walks too far away and reload if she becomes stuck during the walk. Be sure to kill any hostile creatures randomly encountered during the walk to prevent Jean from becoming bugged. If Jean is attacked, the quest script is likely to get stuck, making the quest difficult or impossible to complete. Avoid inspecting the lean-to tent next to a drainage pipe during the walk, as doing so spawns radroaches that Jean may end up fighting. Stay close to Jean after passing by the tent so that her dialog can start. If the dialog does not start, try walking around her in circles and moving away from her and then moving close to her again. During the conversation with Jean, a noise will then distract Jean, and she will move to investigate. Afterward, Jean will tell you that she will meet you at home and suggest returning to the settlement. Mathew will be anxious to find out if his sister is pregnant. Mathew and Jean's mother, Luna, will arrive just after the two have had sex and strongly object. Jean will ask the Sole Survivor to talk with Luna. Luna will become more upset and then, surprisingly, ask the Sole Survivor to accompany her to the old church, Lonely Chapel, near the settlement to clear it out. During the walk to the church, Luna will occasionally stop to talk about her feelings. It is a good idea to save before Luna rushes into the church. After being raped by the now dead bloatfly, Luna will collapse to the floor and begin crying. Jean, Mathew, and the dog will rush in to aid and comfort her. Overcome with arousal, due to being a breeder herself and having just had sex with a non-human, Luna will then molest and have sex with Mathew. After lamenting the act, the family will agree to talk about it at home and then leave for Sunshine Tidings Co-op. Follow them back to the settlement, and wait for everyone to enter the house. Upon entering the house, the family will discuss what happened and then agree to try an incestuous family relationship between the three of them for a week. After a week, the Sole Survivor can return and talk to Luna, who will reward them with caps. The three family members are also available to become settlers at Sunshine Tidings Co-op. Quest Stages Bugs * The quest objective to return to Sunshine Tidings Co-op after killing the Yao Guai never completes, and the quest objective to talk with Mathew after his initial conversation with Jean never shows. Waiting for Mathew to begin to conversation or talking with Mathew will still advance the quest. * When walking with Jean, she will eventually stop at a point where a conversation is supposed to begin. If there are any hostile creatures nearby, it is possible for the quest script to become stuck, leaving the quest also stuck. It is also possible that the dialog may start and then stop and that it may not start back up, also leaving the quest stuck. * If the bugs in the church are killed too quickly, Luna's children will not enter the church and start a conversation, leaving the quest difficult or impossible to complete. Luna can kill most of the bugs by herself, so it may be best to let her do that and then help as needed. Another bug may spawn after the last one is killed. Wait a moment before killing it, and then move any followers away from the door. * A brahmin or radstag may spawn right beside the church and also prevent Jean and Mathew from entering the church and advancing the quest. Kill it before Luna goes inside. * The conversation with Mathew and Francesca may get stuck after Francesca offers Mathew her time for free. Category:Boston Breeder quests